hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimoto Miwa
Mimoto Miwa (身元みわ Mimoto Miwa) is one of the protagonists in Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is "It's showtime!" (ショーの時間だ！ Shō no jikan da!) and she transforms into Cure Identity (キュアアイデンティティ Kyua Aidentiti). Personality Miwa is often seen as an ordinary girl that usually doesn't stand out much around her peers. She is happy a lot, sometimes sad, like anyone would be. Not many people see that she is creative and inventive, carrying around all kind of gadgets all the time and constantly trying new stuff. She also can pick almost any lock she comes across, although she doesn't do it often for obvious reasons. Miwa always sees the best in everyone and everything and due to an event in her past, believes that you should live every day as if it was your last. She also likes showing what she is capable of and subsequently staning in the spotlight, although she never goes out of her way to show off too much. Appearance Miwa has dark magenta hair reaching a bit beyond her shoulders, with one section pulled up at the right side of her head with a red bow and she has pink eyes. Usually, she is seen wearing a dark magenta t-shirt combined with a pink skirt and shoes. Additionally, she wears red and white striped kneesocks and is often seen with a bag of some kind. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer, gets more volume and lightens to pink, but the hairstyle stays the same mostly. Her eyes also change to pink. Cure Identity's outfit consists of a pink dress with a big purple bow attached to the center of the chest and at the back of the dress, although that one is pink. It is sleeveless, but she wears a short two-toned purple cape to cover her arms instead. Cure Identity wears white gloves almost reaching her elbows, with purple bracelets at her wrists and she wears white boots of different lengths. On her left leg, where her shorter boot is, she wears a pink kneesock instead. Lastly, she wears a decorated pink headband and a dark purple belt. Attached to this belt is the white bag carrying her transformation item as well as several things useful to her missions as a phantom thief. Like the rest of the Pretty Cure, she has a long cloth attached to this belt as well, hers being purple. History Miwa is the only child of her parents but lost her mother in an unfortunate accident, leaving her father to raise her alone. She has a rather strong connection to her father and fears losing him too like her mother, which was the start of her mentality to live everyday as best as possible. Cure Identity "Ladies and Gentlemen! Clever and inventive, the trickster queen! Cure Identity!" '(レディース・アンド・ジェントルメン！賢いと発明的な、トリックスタークィーン！キュアアイデンティティ！ Redīsu ando jentorumen! Kashikoi to hatsumei-tekina, Torikkusutā ku~īn! Kyua Aidentiti!'') '''Cure Identity (キュアアイデンティティ Kyua Aidentiti) is Miwa's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her theme colour is pink and she uses the heart as her symbol. Miwa transforms using the phrase "Pretty Cure Midnight Getaway!". Transformation Miwa activates the transformation by pushing away the left part of the Special Lock and breaking the lock on it by doing so, then shouting "Pretty Cure Midnight Getaway!". Attacks Identity Finale (アイデンティティフィナーレ): Using her Special Lock, Cure Identity is able to perform this attack. Shining Showtime (シャイニングショータイム): A group attack Cure Identity performs together with Cure Nocturne and Cure Phantom, using the Claiomh Solais. Etymology Mimoto (身元) - literally translates into 'identity', a nod to her Pretty Cure form Miwa (みわ) - the intended kanji spelling could either be "美輪" or "美環". In both cases, 美 (mi) means beautiful and 輪 (wa) means "wheel, flower" or 環 (wa) "circle, ring, wheel Identity (アイデンティティ) - the fact of being who or what a person or thing is Relationships Mimoto Yasue - According to her father, Miwa is a lot like her mother. While the two had a great relationship, Miwa regrets not being able to say goodbye to her mother and frequently spends nights awake thinking about her 'Nakajima Yumia '- Miwa is the first friend Yumia makes in Casablanca City and as such, Yumia is very grateful for that. Miwa and Yumia look after each other and generally support each other. 'Azamugawa Satoru '- Miwa approaches Satoru after seeing him at a performance with him in the lead role. At first, Satoru is uninterested in the girl following him around, subsequently bonding with Yumia over having to calm Miwa down. He becomes a Cure, meeting Cure Identity and Cure Nocturne and his life becomes more interesting suddenly. He finally befriends Miwa when she turns out to be his "boss". 'Safe '- Safe lives with Miwa and the two get along very well, although Safe is often annoyed by Miwa working on new gadgets, as she tends to make a lot of noise during work. 'Doris Evans '- Miwa runs into Doris several times and has a habit of refering to her by the wrong name (since Doris uses the western way of name order). She often helps out Doris by giving her supplies for diverse situations, together with Yumia supplying new plans along the way. Quotes Trivia Gallery MiwaIdentity.png|Miwa and her alter ego, Cure Identity NPPC Identity.png|Cure Identity in the introduction video CureIdentityBack.png|Backside view of Cure Identity Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cure Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure